Yes, I do
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: [Drabble] - HitsuKarin - Incluso al no ser una 'simple humana', no entendía a ese capitán el cual parecía que el tiempo con su padre le había afectado. Pero sea oh no shinigami, ella ignoraba a la mayoría de los espíritus a su alrededor... el no era la excepción.


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach es lógico, le pertenece exclusivamente al rey de los trolls, Tite Kubo, que espero esta semana -la que viene - no nos trollee ._. (aunque creo que no habrá manga e.e)_

**Advertencia**_: Super-crack, spoilers del manga._

* * *

**Yes, I do.**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**No. Palabras: 500**

**.**

**To: Michi Noeh**

**.**

* * *

Suspiró cansina observando como el reloj sobre la pizarra daba un molesto tic tac sin realmente avanzar ¿Qué les pasaba a las escuelas con respecto a comprar ese tipo de relojes? ¿Era una forma de tortura permitida? ¿Oh solo una subliminal? Resongó mentalmente al estar pensando todo ese tipo de incoherencias, cerró los ojos y se concentró en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el cotilleo de las infernales chicas detrás de ella.

—Ya les dije, que no es rival para ninguna de nosotras. Aoi-kun no es de los que se fijen en 'ese' tipo de chicas, las tomboy no le gustan, Mikaru, su ex novia, era demasiado dedicada en su esfuerzo. —¿Y que carajos hablaban? Oh, si, recordó de su más reciente 'amigo' oh mejor dicho 'el idiota que se declaró mi amigo' que era como la chica lo llamaba. —Kurosaki no es ningún problema... tal vez Yuzu, pero ella no.

Sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su frente ¡Mira que descaradas eran! Gruñó de dientes para fuerza, tratando de contenerse cuando algo oh mejor dicho 'alguien' llamó su atención.

—Kurosaki... —¿Ahora qué carajos quería? Mira que el que un capitán se presentara a interrumpir en las actividades cotidianas de una humana.

_Ah... es verdad, no soy una simple humana._

Había escuchado –cabe decir que sin que ella lo quisiera –, la conversación que padre e hijo tuvieron y desde ahí, todo había cambiado para ella. En búsqueda de respuestas terminó con Uryuu Ishida, quien la entrenó en secreto a petición propia, aunque su entrenamiento salió a la luz una vez que varios cientos de hollows atacaron la ciudad y su hermano se encontraba en el hueco mundo. Suspiró cansina ignorando adrede al capitán mientras volvía al presente.

—Kurosaki ¿Me estas ignorando?

_Si_. Se dijo mentalmente, pero mantuvo la vista en un punto perdido de los garabatos escritos en el pizarrón.

—Karin... por favor... —volvió a hablar, ella comenzaba a perder la paciencia. —¡Hey! ¡Karin pss!

¿Y desde cuando precisamente él, se portaba de esa manera tan infantil? De seguro solo hacía falta volver a hablar con su padre para, por lo menos relajarse un poco –oh perder un poco de cordura –. La azabache sonrió involuntariamente ante esa idea, sin duda al fin había encontrado un lado positivo a la infantil actitud de su padre, pero no lo aceptaría.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Me ignoras, Karin! —su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al fin Karin viró la mirada al chico en la ventana del aula. —Matsumoto no está haciendo su trabajo... como siempre, me voy, varios hollows están en la zona.

—¿He? ¡Espera! Toushiro...

—¡Señorita Kurosaki! —la regañada se exaltó escuchando de paso la burla de sus compañeros. —Guarde silencio y siéntese.

Gruñó notablemente y Yuzu suspiró, no entendía el fastidio de Karin con los fantasmas. Como le gustaría tener la fuerza de su hermana. Ambas tuvieron que concentrarse al frente, más Karin se repetía mentalmente que, sin duda ese enano albino estaba loco.

_Carajo, por eso te ignoro…_

* * *

**Jajajaja no pude evitar escribir/subir esto, cabe decir que me basé en el drabble de 'Hope Kibou Esperanza' llamado 'Ignorancia no' xD ¡No pude, no hacer una versión HitsuKarin de ellos! xD! ¡Era necesario!**

**Es un regalo para una de mis HitsuKarinmigas(?) -amigas HitsuKarin, pues *se escucha de fondo un "Ahhh" xD!-, si, para ti Michi Noeh, yo se que lo leiste xD!**

**No lo se, siento que si Toushiro volviera a ver a su amable y loco capitán, volvería a ser el que nos pintan de chiquillo, oh al menos más relajado, ya saben, hasta capaz de burlarse de Matsumoto xD! ¡En fin! Me voy, que debo actualizar mi serie de drabbles IchiRuki/mil-parejas-más xD!**

**¡Me voy! ¡Por ahora!**

**.**

**.**

**Sky-quiere-un-review.**

**.**


End file.
